


Gold is a gamer, Silver watches in horror

by diamonddisarray



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, but like friendly arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonddisarray/pseuds/diamonddisarray
Summary: Gold gets bored playing a video game so he asks Silver if he can come over. They talk like they hate each other but what if they kissed actually.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Gold is a gamer, Silver watches in horror

"So... why exactly did you tell me to come here?" Silver said with a strained grunt as he swung a leg into Gold's second-floor window. Since it was the middle of summer, and he refused to wear anything but his heavy, black jacket, he was out of breath. The dinky little rotating fan in Gold's room didn't do him any good.

"You know why, I just wanted to hang out with you, is all." The window's owner said nonchalantly, sitting cross-legged, turned away from the new entrant into the room with his face completely trained onto the cheap TV in front of him before he felt Silver's shoe push down on his back. "Hey! What was that for?" He pried himself away from the screen, jumping back with his palms to the floor and turning around.

"That's it? I climbed all the way up here just so we could 'hang out'?" Silver stumbled back a bit before looking annoyed at Gold, planting his foot on the ground again. Gold just gave him one of his trademark dumb smiles. 

"Well, unless you wanna climb all the way back down... looks like you're stuck in here with me." He gave an annoying smirk, leaning back against the TV that sent a staticky sound reverberate in his ear. The same sound Silver was sure played in Gold's head 24/7.

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How can you possibly be this cunning while being so stupid..." He grumbled. Gold just shrugged at him, laughing like an animal.

"I just figured you'd show up like you always do when I tell you to. I like to think you're somewhat fond of me." Gold chuckled softly before turning back around to face the TV. Silver just groaned and sat on top of Gold's bed, watching over the other boy. Why did he go see Gold whenever he was invited? Everything about him was insufferable. His stupidity, his jokes, his childish face, and his frustrating knack for perfectly nailing down the personality traits of others.

"Is this your idea of hanging out? Leaving me to sulk in the corner while you play some insipid game?" Silver scoffed.

"Silv, you know on any other day I'd be out with you and Crys, but... I've been waiting for this game ever since the first one!" Gold said in an excited-sounding tone that seemed... off somehow. Silver glanced over at the screen. Silver hated video games. They were nothing but a waste. You spend all this time on something and then it just... ends? Exactly the kind of thing that he'd expect to draw in someone like Gold. It was hard to make out exactly how it looked from where he was sitting (Gold's TV is terrible), but even by his standards it looked worse and was animated more rigidly than a movie he had snuck into once. 5 years ago.

"You waited for this? I hope you didn't wait that long." He snapped dismissively in response.

"Yeah, I-It's... not that good..." Gold hung his head a bit, sighing. "But I spent a whole week's salary on this! There's no way I'm not finishing it!" he pumped himself up again, holding the controller with newfound vigor.

"...You mean your allowance?"

"Whatever you wanna call it! Unlike some people, I'm trying to be more mature!"

"Shutting yourself in and playing a video game all day isn't something mature people do, Gold."

"But committing yourself to something is! I'll get to the end, and the third one will be way better!" Gold said hopefully, stars in his eyes that Silver could only see reflected off the TV screen as the single-colored GAME OVER screen popped up, leading Gold to sigh once more. 

"So if that's the situation you needed rescuing from..." Silver rolled his eyes. "...Why tell me to come through the window? I thought you were actually in trouble."

"Silv, you know my mom doesn't like anyone I hang out with. Besides Crys." Another GAME OVER screen. "And like, everybody else except for you."

Silver sighed. "Sometimes I wish she found out so she could put an end to the torture that is being near you..."

"Well, I don't see you making an effort to blow your own cover."

"I'll... never mind..." Silver grumbled, about to snap back with Gold's own words before realizing how it sounded. Gold would tell Crystal about it and that's all he would hear from them for the next month. The truth was that he didn't want to stop meeting with Gold, and through all the sarcasm Gold knew that about him. He let out a long sigh.

"Take that game out. If you insist on holding me hostage here, at least let me understand your aimless pastimes..." Silver stomped over and sat on the floor next to Gold, the other boy looking surprised by the sudden movement, but lighting up as soon as he understood what Silver was saying.

"Heh, fine... you've twisted my arm." He popped the cartridge out, not even bothering to go back to a save point before reaching over to grab another game from the shelf. Silver leaned back, putting his palms to the carpet to support his body. He almost felt like he could smile. Being around a friend, playing video games, talking about mindless things that didn't matter in the slightest... it was everything he missed out on when he was young. He supposed he owed that much to Gold, making him feel like a living person with emotions and desires. 

And speaking of desires, watching as Gold leaned forward... Silver had to admit he was quite pretty. His messy black hat hair, his strong body, his perpetual dumb smile, his... video game cartridge that he'd just inserted into the console. "Alright, since you're a dinosaur who's probably never even been to an arcade, I suppose I'll go easy on you..." Gold taunted. Silver decided to push those thoughts deep down as he grabbed the controller with hands he wanted to wrap around Gold's neck at the moment. 

He would go on to beat Gold at every game.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i decided after not posting anything for over a year i'd just drop a preciousmetalshipping fic out of nowhere see you next year!
> 
> but for real i just got a rush of inspiration from these two i love them so much. if i remember to actually write i'll be making way more of these, and hopefully finishing my other fic as well
> 
> also i haven't read pkmn adventures in like a decade so this is just a weird universe where silver was an edgy shit kid and gold was the only person who he ever let in


End file.
